


i've got nothing to confess

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Muslim Otabek Altin, Post-Canon, Trans Yuri Plisetsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuri and Otabek take a vacation together; by the third day, Yuri walks on his best friend praying.





	i've got nothing to confess

**Author's Note:**

> my close muslim friend looked over this (and really, she prompted me to write it), so here we are. these two's friendship is very nice and this is set around 3 years in the future; yuri is 18 and just started testosterone, while otabeks 21.
> 
> enjoy!

On June, Yuri and Otabek decide to take two weeks off from skating, as they're both exhausted after a hard season and with their muscles protesting against more training. Their destination is Otabek's apartment in Almaty, and as Yuri brings Potya with him in the plane, he thinks he couldn't be luckier with his friend choice. He hasn't grown close with anyone else, but Otabek is such a good guy he doesn't think he needs to. He's helped him through his sexuality crisis and reminded him to take off his binder, which is enough to gain his trust in Yuri's eyes.

The silence of Otabek's apartment is only disrupted by Yuri swearing or the buzz of the television in the living room. Potya is clinging to his owner's legs, his paws holding onto his thigh as Yuri sighs and lets his head rest on Otabek's shoulder. Otabek tenses up a little before wrapping an arm around his friend's middle; a soft smile Yuri doesn't see often appears in his factions. He adores Otabek's smile, as it's so weird to see and it's always so honest.

The older boy's phone buzzes and he looks at it, quick enough for Yuri not to understand what the notification was about. Otabek excuses himself quietly as he goes to his bedroom, and the Russian boy can't help but raise an eyebrow. For the three days they've been sharing living space, Otabek has kept excusing himself and leaving to his room every so often. It's weird but Yuri hasn't paid it much mind, until now at least. Now his mind is gnawing at him to just go and see what he's up to that he has to leave so often. He pushes one of the curtains away and sees the sun is starting to set, a beautiful red adorning the sky.

Otabek's door is open. He tries to be as sneaky as possible as he tiptoes closer. He stops in his tracks when he sees what he's doing. "Allahu Akbar." Otabek's voice doesn't sound like usual; a bit more accentuated, and he's standing, his hands on level with his ears. Yuri stares with wide eyes, seeing how Otabek's hair is wet and how he looks in much more deep thought than usual, which is saying a lot. He hears Otabek murmur phrases in a language that doesn't sound anything like Russian, Kazakh or English-- he realizes it's Arab as his friend prostrates and remains quiet.

After what feels like hours of staring at his close friend pray, Otabek opens his eyes, turns around and looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "Curiosity got you?" he says, his eyes gleaming.

"Why didn't you tell me you were Muslim? Why did no one know?"

Otabek shrugs. "I didn't think any interviewer would be interested in my religious practices. And I just... didn't see a moment fit to explain it to you."

"Are you... a convert? Well, I heard Kazakhstan is mostly Muslim, but..."

Yuri fiddles with his hands, not sure what to do or how to maintain eye contact with Otabek in this moment. He's read a lot about Kazakhstan, but he guessed his friend was the minority that didn't follow Islam. Guess he was wrong. He nibbles his lip and tries to concentrate.

"My parents are, too."

Yuri makes a noise and says, "Ah." He's always had the Orthodox Church around him, in his school and by his grandpa. He learned a lot of things with it, but he never really believed in God. He started calling himself an atheist when he was thirteen and in Juniors; he's never been in front of any religion other than the one he grew up with. It's weird, to see all these different traditions.

"I-I see."

"I also didn't tell you because I knew you were raised Orthodox and I know not many nice things are said about other religions there." Otabek shrugs, although he's still worried about that part. "Let's go sit back down?"

"Sure," Yuri nods. Potya is waiting for them and as soon as the younger one sits down, he clings onto his leg and flops down into it. He ruffles and pats his cat's fur. "I mainly only heard antisemitism there. And about you all being terrorists, but that's everywhere more than just in Eastern Orthodoxy."

Otabek is the one to put his head on Yuri's shoulder this time, and he feels the flush of his cheeks at the contact. He sighs. "Well, yeah. That's definitely everywhere. I had a roommate back when I was in America who was horrified when he found me doing salat."

"That's..." Yuri realizes he doesn't know anything about Islam. Nothing but what virtually everyone knows.

Otabek stifles a laugh. "The five daily prayers."

"Ah," He nods and bites his tongue.

"JJ was always accepting of my religion, though. Probably because a nine-eleven didn't happen over there in Canada."

Yuri huffs. "I forget you were friends with JJ once." JJ is a sore spot for him, even if they took away his arrogance and assholery. His misgendering still makes his blood boil, although it was once and he meant it more jokingly and not as a serious transphobic moment. "I kind of just realized I don't know much about Islam. Probably because I've never looked past my own religious background."

Otabek grins and pats his head; he cut his hair short in a moment of dysphoria and impulsivity. Viktor had said he'd done the same, and considering he's a trans man too, it had filled him with a vague sense of happiness. That it was a common experience and not that he was being an idiot. It's grown, two months after the impulse haircut, but it's still not as long as when he was seventeen. "I can talk a little about it."

In the span of a few minutes, Yuri learns Otabek's career choice in a winter sport has saved him, as Ramadan usually falls in the off-season of those sports. The idea of Otabek being very hungry and thirsty while in competition fills him with dread, so he's glad Otabek chose to be a figure skater. Besides, he's fucking good at it, so that's a bonus. He also learns a lot more, too, until Otabek gets up and looks at his phone. "Ah, it's barely even nine yet. I've got to do the last daily prayer, Yura."

Yuri can read the happiness in his friend's face from finally being able to tell him exactly what's he going to his room for. "Alright, see you in a bit, Otabek." He smiles and waves at him, and Otabek nods.

He can hear the murmur in Otabek's room a little more clearly than he's been able to before they had this conversation. When he's done what feels like ages after, he's smiling as he sits next to Yuri. "This doesn't change anything, right?"

"Of course it doesn't!" Yuri exclaims. He's so happy next to his best friend, he wouldn't change him no matter what. And knowing a little more about him only makes him happier about their friendship. "I'm a little saddened you kept it away from me for so long, that's all."

Otabek stiffens. "Ah, yeah, sorry."

Yuri shakes his head. "It's fine."

Otabek smiles and pats his head before sitting next to him. When he ruffles Potya's fur, Yuri knows that yes, nothing has changed.


End file.
